


11th Hatch

by Sirrah



Series: Advent Calendar [9]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on-call and sober in the office party had it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th Hatch

”Hey, what’s with the water line”, Sara said giggling to his ear as Warrick took a gulp from his drink. Actually it was a soda but Sara was on the right track.

“I’m on call”, was Warrick’s only answer. One would have though he was brooding if there weren’t the good natured amused smile plastered on his face.

“Aw, come one! Were havin’ a Christmas party in here. We even managed to get Grissom drunk, look!” Sara said grabbing Warrick’s chin and turning his face to the dance floor where Grissom was moving kind of duckly, half slower than was proper for the current music – yeah, they had definitely gotten him drunk. But luckily for their boss, he wasn’t the only stupid enough to hit the dance floor. Nick had apparently been dancing with a nice looking blond one, but had now stopped and was having some kind of argument with Greg. He was sure he heard Greg’s slumbered yell over the music – something about not feeding behind the fence. It probably had something to do with the fact that this was the police departments Christmas party – they were supposed to have fun inside the department.

“So stop brooding dammit”, Sara said hauling Warrick up from his arm pit and dragging him to the dance floor.

“Now start having fun”, Sara said taking the red Christmas hat from her head and putting it on Warrick. She didn’t stop to look if Warrick was following her command since she saw Catherine getting up on the karaoke stand and was quick to follow her. Soon the clear and in the key voice of Catherine sang the evergreen ‘Saw mommy kissing Santa Claus’ with Sara’s not so in key voice mingled in. And as Warrick though the best of his cell phone photos would be from this night the moment Catherine took his blouse off he was quickly proven wrong when Grissom jumped up on the stage and received a big sloppy kiss from Sara and seemed not to mind it a bit.

No, being the only sober one in this bunch was actually kind of fun. Except the part where he witnessed Hodges smooching with that new shy prints chick from the dayshift. Oh, and seeing Ecklie hugging Grissom. That scarred him for life. But he would so rub every other event on everyone’s face the rest of their lives. Especially Greg’s comment ‘well Catherine has said many time I’m all T&A’ when he kindly warned him that the nice looking chick he had been hitting for 30 minutes was actually a dude. Oh and how their Texan actually passed out. No excuses of long shifts would be taken. 

He was also very curious to see if Sara would really succeed to get herself a Santa out of the drunken Grissom, but unfortunately he was indeed paged up after midnight so he didn’t get the needed evidence on that. Well he would have enough material in his cell to torture his co-workers at least the next six months. He would prove wrong those who said the Christmas parties between co-workers were to have fun outside the normal working environment; for he would certainly be laughing his ass off in the next shift they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and may you spend it in peace with your loved ones.  
> This was written a decade ago, don't have a beta nor is English my native language.


End file.
